The field of the present invention relates to an article of bedding. More particularly, the field of this invention relates to multiple articles of bed covering intended to enhance amorous and playful experience between lovers.
More specifically, the invention field incorporates, but is not limited to, a mated bed sheet and bed blanket. Further these articles of bedding are uniquely modified with strategically placed openings and overlays. Such overlays may be cloth hinged or completely detachable. Lastly, these items are structured for purposes of suggestive intimate enticement. Hence the adopted shorthand for my invention is xe2x80x9cLovers"" Covers(trademark)xe2x80x9d.
Certain terms are used to introduce and explain the background of the art and the invention; and, for convenience and completeness sake, such terms are summarized in this section. These terms are not meant to supersede the claims nor the definition of terms as defined within the four corners of the specification, but rather, are meant to further the understanding of the invention and briefly introduce the technical art stage for a detailed teaching of the improvement in the art as provided by this invention as claimed.
For purposes of this invention a blanket is a heavier bedding cover, and may vary in size from twin, standard up to a king size bed. When discussed herein, blanket should be considered xe2x80x9cas modifiedxe2x80x9d per the invention.
For this invention, the sheet is the thinner lighter bedding cover and is normally positioned below the blanket. When used herein, sheet is to be considered xe2x80x9cas modifiedxe2x80x9d per the invention.
The overlays are shaped, small coverings approximately 12 to 18 inches in general sizexe2x80x94perhaps heart shaped, shamrock, cloverleaf or the like. There is at least one overlay per bedding item (blanket or sheet). However, there may be multiple overlays per bedding item. If used in mated pairs each blanket overlay matches a mating sheet overlay in shape, with the sheet overlay being perhaps 15% smaller than its in kind blanket overlay. These overlays may be further dressed or enhanced with lacy edging or other frills. The underneath edges are affixed with a fastener, such as light duty Velcro.
Depending on manufacture, an overlay may be attached by a cloth hinge along a short portion of the perimeter opening with the overlapping portion being added to the blanket material; or an overlay may be completely detachable.
A cut-away exposure opening is a shaped, small open doorway, if you will, in both blanket and sheet and sized to be slightly smaller than its counterpart overlay. The larger underneath perimeter of the overlay is bordered with the hook portion of Velcro. Such Velcro border attaches to a corresponding loop portion of Velcro on the blanket (or visa versa re hooks and eyes). This loop portion on the blanket runs the perimeter of the cutout or cut-away opening
Both blanket and sheet have corresponding near identical cut-out and overlay sets. These respective sets are located one above the other for xe2x80x9chide and seekxe2x80x9d functionality. Each exposure opening may be in the order of about 15% smaller than its respective overlay. The sheet pair may also be about 15% smaller than the blanket pair.
For purposes of this invention, this hinge may be simply an uncut portion of a blanket or sheet which keeps an overlay partially attached and openable from a cut-out within a blanket or sheet. Frill or decoration may be attached to the overlay both for decorative purposes and to expand the border and provide an overlap relative to the cut away portion of the correspondingly positioned opening in order to supply a fastener as described above.
Variations in bedding, sheets and blankets are well known and take many shapes and sizes. Many are custom applications for increased warmth or ease of bed making. Typical examples are those which keep the top sheet and blanket bedding in place. Often, these use elastic or even snap attachments, for more optimum mechanical usage or placement both for decorum and for sleeping.
Beds are the primary place for rest, sleep and intimate activities between couples. There are numerous examples of stimulating xe2x80x9ceveningxe2x80x9d wear, or lingerie sold in the marketplace. More specifically, with regard to bedding materials, satin sheets are a commonly known choice for enhancement of an amorous or xe2x80x9cget away from itxe2x80x9d experience. Various mattress and bedding articles provide a multi-function use for such beds.
Various lodging placesxe2x80x94especially theme Motor Courtsxe2x80x94have entire suites devoted to an amorous or honeymoon type stay. Young couples often look forward to such outings so that they may xe2x80x9cescapexe2x80x9d from the world. The invention is ideal for such theme Motor Courts or Inns in that it will provide for the users a short vacation that lets them temporarily put the work-a-day world responsibilities in abeyance. Additionally, some home decorating areas are devoted to a playful yet loving atmosphere.
Even with all the variations in bedding revealed by the prior art, none suggest or teach multiple, removable panels or overlay cutout sets built into standard size blankets and sheets for creative enticement and enhanced amorous activity. A market exists for various combinations of overlay and cut-out pairs, mated at strategic locations on standard size blankets and sheets.
Turning now to the prior art, a search has revealed various patents, several of which are only of peripheral relevance. Such patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,957 to Price, Sr. (Oct. 13, 1992)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,285 to Burch (Aug. 18, 1998)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,869 to Root (May 10, 1977)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,717 to Alexander (Aug. 31, 1999)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,969 to Nattras (Jun. 18, 1991)
DES. 383,634 to Selph (Sep. 16, 1997)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,245 to Isola (Oct. 24, 1989)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,269 to Broder (Sep. 9, 1997)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,347 to Fuller (Jan. 2, 1990)
DES. 323,921 to Kawchak (Feb. 18, 1992)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,721 to Bukatman (Feb. 11, 1964)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,440 to Ming (Dec. 22, 1992)
DES. 395,372 to Simpson (Jun. 23, 1998)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,076 to Albertson (Dec. 13, 1997)
In general, these patents present pictures, folds, creases, stitching and even interchangeable logos applied to top coverings, blankets, sheets and the like in various configurations with either of two goals in mindxe2x80x94holding bedding in place, or, creating an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
While several of the patents such as Price, Sr. and Burch do include the use of Velcro and various folds, etc., they are not significantly relevant to my invention of intimacy enhancement combined with panels for partner access.
Most of the above art is only peripherally relevant having to do with pure bedding items for sleep, warmth, or decorative coverings for beds when not in use. However, I will now briefly address each patent and demonstrate the difference between the art and the invention.
Bedding. This art discloses a fitted bedspread assembly with velcro attachments and special folds. Its purpose is to keep a neatxe2x80x94in placexe2x80x94covering in tight bedding confines, such as the sleeper of a tractor trailer.
Bedding. This patent shows a variation on fitted sheets. There is an extra sheet between the mattress and box springs which is larger in periphery with Velcro attachments to mate with velcro top sheets and/or blankets.
Bedding. This is a fitted sheet or blanket which has an additional folded pocket toward the bottom that provides extra foot room volume.
Bedding. This can best be described as two double bed overlapping blankets used on a king size bed. These two narrower blankets are stitched together at the bottom. The objective is to presumably make it easier to get out of bed without disturbing a bed partner. No Velcro is used. There are no special openings.
Bedding. This is another variation of a split blanket. In this case, there is an extra flap for each person, so that one may be more easily uncovered or covered per each person""s temperature needs.
Pillow and blanket bedding. Selph does not appear to be relevant even in appearance. His goal appears to be an attached blanket and pillow combination.
Decorative Illustration. This is a bed covering similar to Broder, in which top bedding including a pillow case flipped/and changed end for end, to show a different continuous scene. The complete scene is the result of the combination of the pillow case, the top one third of a bottom sheet, and the top one third of a top sheet which has been folded back to an exactly matching scene.
Decorative Illustration. Theme similar to Isola. This disclosure reveals a bed covering with extra xe2x80x9chalvesxe2x80x9d sewn exactly across the center. By laying one half upward, a full pattern of a first kind shows, by laying a half downward, another full pattern shows. Another xe2x80x9chalfxe2x80x9d is identically stitched across the bottom of the covering. Thus, up to four xe2x80x9cscenesxe2x80x9d can be used with essentially one blanket. Halves are snapped in place at the top and/or bottom.
Decorative Illustration. Younger children. This disclosure is similar to Ming and Fuller but without the storage. More specifically it is a sleeping bag re-shaped in the form of a slice of pizza, crust being the pillow. Removable Velcro appliques of pepperoni and mushrooms, and the like, are in 3-D on top.
Although the applique shapes are apparently removable, they do not teach or suggest access openings under such shapes. This patentxe2x80x94essentially attached appliquesxe2x80x94is a disclosure that is similar to Fuller. In fact, the concept of a sleeping bag itself would lead one away from my inventive removable shapes, with multiple openings.
This Patent discloses a top covering design with large velcro appliques. These appliques may have voids underneath for storage. Like the pizza slice appliques, they are more 3-D.
Fuller, like others, does use Velcro to attach changeable appliques to bedspreads or top comforters for simple decorative usage. Fuller is of only peripheral relevance as the appliques are velcro attached for ease of removal for washing, dry cleaning, and the like. Again, there is no teaching of multiple layers or openings, and certainly nothing on strategic access through multiple overlays.
The Fuller and Kawchak patents are essentially adaptations from one another.
Toy pattern and storage. Children. This is for the most part, a series of different designs within a utility Patent setting. Each design is really only a loose storage bag that receives the other parts of floor bedding such as a child""s bulky sleeping bag. The manner in which the design parts of the bag are stitched, lets the design xe2x80x9cshowxe2x80x9d (such as an animal""s head) when the bedding has been folded and zipped inside.
This Patent reveals a child""s bedspread in an automotive motif. Automotive-related appliques may be snap fastened to parts of a bedspread, such as a small steering wheel and back rest against the headboard.
Covering. Heart shape cut out car blanket. While Simpson shows a heart-shaped cut-out located for the users head in a car blanket, he does not teach nor suggest removable coverings in multiple openings designed and positioned for stimulating usages. The opening for one""s head is in fact, very similar to the opening in a typical poncho. Although a flap is shown, the intended purpose with respect to a user is unclear. Likewise, there is no teaching of multiple, overlaid blanket and sheet arrangements with fitted, vertically aligned cut-outs.
Bedding. Design. Blanket with slits. Albertson, on the other hand, does present a single blanket with slits through which a user may extend hands and wrists. A bedtime reader is provided a means of holding a book, while still keeping arms and shoulders covered and warm.
This Patent discloses a blanket having two slits cut at the proper location to allow a person to read in bed with their arms still covered. There is also a design aspect in that the slits may be cut, curved and decorated with eyelashes. In Albertson there are no coverings nor overlays for access. Furthermore, his intended usage was not advantageous for intimacy.
In contrast to the mostly decorative nature of the prior art, my invention here presented, for the first time, is a novel combination of beddingxe2x80x94singular or in setsxe2x80x94which easily lends itself to creative access variations between couples for playful sexual enhancement. The overlay-covered openings provide airway passages from within and access from without. Multiple layers, hinged or removable, at strategically located erogenous positions provides intimacy without a need for one or both undressed partners to be completely uncovered in air conditioned rooms and/or colder climate areas.
Briefly summarized, my Lover""s Covers(trademark) in one embodiment includes a mated top blanket and a corresponding underneath sheet. Each of the mated coverings have strategically located exposure openings. Further, each opening is covered by overlays of theme suggestive design, color and/or material type. Further, these openings are of differing sizes with the inner or lower placed sheet opening being generally under the opening in the top blanket but smaller in size, though similarly patterned. The perimeters of each exposure opening and overlay are fitted for access by a mated fastening means such as a zipper, Velcro or the like.
In a typical scenario the lovers covers of my invention will present a decorative outward appearance to one entering a bed room. Usage of the invention, generally involves coyly releasing the fastener. Such release may involve one or more layers of bedding at the user""s option. If all layers are aside visually suggestive areas of the bedded ones"" body and/or lingerie may be accessible through the open doorways formed by an overlay cut out set. In the course of activity from under the covers, such overlays and access provide passages allowing one to xe2x80x9ccome up for airxe2x80x9d, while at the same time avoiding cold room exposure to undressed users.
It is an object of the invention to provide bedding material with stimulating and suggestive designs which may aid sensual activities.
It is an object of the invention to a provide at least one or more layers of bedding (top blanket(s) and sheet(s)) with matching suggestive designs, for example heart shaped designs with lace surrounds.
It is an object to create such suggestive designs in the form of removable overlays that present to a non bedded one a pleasing visual appearance, yet allow easy in or out access as an option without removing the covers.
It is an object of the invention to use a sensually pleasing material such as satin for such suggestive overlays.
It is an object of the invention to provide a smaller accessible design on the bottom sheet than the top blanket to facilitate opening, alignment and/or removal.
It is an object to provide a cloth hinge so as to provide a means of folding back an overlay and create a visual stimulus.
It is an object to provide securing means to an opening and an overlay on a sheet or blanket in the form of small pieces of velcro sewn respectively to the underside of the overlay and upper side of the cover.
It is an object of the invention to cut an opening in a top blanket and matching sheet such that a portion of the overlay perimeter remains uncut, and thus the uncut portion serves as a hinge.
It is an object to provide a completely removable cut-out and overlay for purposes of ease of manufacture.
It is an object to incorporate the accessible cut-outs and overlays on all sizes of bedding materialxe2x80x94king, queen, twin, standard, etc.
It is an object, for a single overlay application, to place such overlays about thirty-two inches from the bottom edge of the bed to the center of the overlay and centered crosswise between the edges of the bed.
It is an object, for a dual application overlayxe2x80x94measured relative to the center of the overlaysxe2x80x94to place one set of overlays about twenty four inches from one side edge of the bed and twenty four inches up from the bottom of the bed; and, twenty four inches in from the other side edge and forty eight inches up from the bottom edge of the bed.
It is an object to provide a completely removable cut-out and overlay for the purpose of dry cleaning or laundering.